El amor perfecto, en el momento equivocado
by iClauze
Summary: Mu va a visitar a Deathmask a su tumba, después de la saga de las doce casas y recuerda algunos momentos con él. DMxMu / YAOI. ONE-SHOT.


**Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y TOEI animation. :3**

* * *

><p>Ahí se encontraba un joven de cabellera lila arrodillado ante la tumba de uno de los peores asesinos del Santuario: Deathmask de Cáncer.<p>

Sus ojos jade se habían cerrado, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas, mientras él sentía que su alma se iba enterrando al igual que el cuerpo del caballero de la cuarta casa.

* * *

><p><em>El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, ardía bastante, era molesto; pero para los residentes en el Santuario de Athena no era nada. Algunos entrenaban, otros vagaban y algunos… simplemente no hacían ni mierda.<em>

_—__¡Mu, no te distraigas! —exclamó un pequeño de cabellos castaños._

_—__¿Quién es él? —preguntó distraído el pequeño lemuriano._

_—__¿Él? —Aioria fijó su vista en el niño que se refería Mu. Tez bronceada, cabello de un intenso azul y ojos a juego color zafiro, era la apariencia del niño nuevo, el cual venía acompañado de dos niños más, uno de cabellera celeste y otro negra— No sé._

_El lemuriano se quedó mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Aioria se alejaba con su hermano. El peliazul se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y volteó su vista hacía Mu, quien se sorprendió y se echó hacia atrás, pero la respuesta que esperaba Mu no fue otra más que una sonrisa por parte del chico._

_—__¡Deathmask, apúrate! —gritó Afrodita desde lejos. Deathmask quitó su visión de Mu y se alejó del lugar._

_—__Deathmask… _

_Susurró, mientras se alejaba con un sonrojo y una sonrisa._

* * *

><p>—Todo comenzó con una sonrisa… —susurró Mu, mientras apretaba sus puños— Yo sin ganas de enamorarme y vienes tú y me sonríes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En la cocina del castillo en Jamir, Mu se encontraba cocinando estofado. Estaba muy entretenido revolviendo la mezcla, una cuchara se acerca a la estufa y…<em>

_—__¡Hey! —Aries le dio un manotazo a la mano que se encontraba por atacar a su estofado._

_Levantó su vista y vio a Deathmask, el cual sonreía socarronamente._

_—__¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Mu con enfado, frunciendo el ceño._

_Cáncer lo tomó de la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos para darle su respuesta._

_—__¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? —el menor asintió aún con el ceño fruncido—Te quiero —depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del ariano—. Me encanta tu nombre. Me encanta la forma en que me miras. Tu hermosa sonrisa. Me encanta como transformas un pésimo día en uno radiante, lleno de alegría…_

_Le regaló un beso en la frente._

_—__Ese es mi problema._

* * *

><p>—¡Ahg! —un gritó de frustración salió de su garganta.<p>

* * *

><p><em>El atardecer se veía hermoso, ese difuminado anaranjado se veía espectacular con el gran sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte. Sentados en un acantilado se encontraban un tibetano y un italiano, disfrutando de la vista. Mu se encontraba con la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Death, mientras que este lo rodeaba con su brazo, dejando su cabeza encima de la del pelilila.<em>

_—__Yo te prometo un para siempre —saltó de la nada Cáncer—, ¿Tú qué me prometes?_

_—__Eso es demasiado tiempo, todo se puede torcer y podemos acabar odiándonos —respondió._

_—__Bueno —bajo su vista hacía Mu—, aunque te odie, si me necesitas, iré._

_—__No lo creo —miró esos ojos zafiros que tanto le enamoraban—. Si me odias no me querrás ni ver._

_—__Pues cerraré los ojos —dijo con una sonrisa._

_—__No me querrás oír._

_—__Pues no te dejaré hablar._

_—__¿Entonces? —dijo Mu arqueando sus puntos._

_El italiano suspiró y abrazó a Mu._

_—__Te abrazaré y te diré: ¿Te acuerdas de aquel anochecer que te prometí un para siempre? —susurró en su oído. Aparto a su compañero mirándolo a los ojos— Lo decía enserio._

* * *

><p>—Si pudiera volver a escuchar tus palabras, las guardarías para dejarlas sonar, cuando el silencio cruce la soledad.<p>

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_¡Oye, ya para! —exclamó molesto el lemuriano._

_Deathmask se había dedicado la tarde completa a imitar a Mu en todo lo que hacía, cosa que ya lo estaba molestando un poquito._

_—__A ver, Mu —comenzó el italiano—. Si tú saltas, yo salto. Si tú sonríes, yo sonrió. Si tú lloras —pausó—, yo le arranco el rostro a quien te hizo llorar._

_Una risita salió del enojado carnero._

_—__Idiota —murmuró el ojiverde sonriendo._

_—__Pero soy tú idiota._

* * *

><p>—Escápate de donde estés un momento y ven a abrazarme… me haces falta.<p>

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_¡Hey, Mu! —saludó el peliazul acercándose, se le había dado el capricho de ir todos los días a Jamir, para visitar a Mu. Ya estando frente a su amado se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, ya que se encontraba reparando una armadura— ¿Cómo estás?_

_—__Bien —respondió sin mucho interés._

_—__¿Bien de "Muy bien" o bien de "Mal, pero no te quiero decir"? _

_El lemuriano levantó su vista y miro al crustáceo, sonrió._

_—__Bien de "Cállate y dame un abrazo"._

* * *

><p>—Idiota… —le salió una sonrisa melancólica.<p>

Se estaba empezando a sentir un poco más mejor; era de noche y estaba lloviendo, al menos la lluvia era su compañía.

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_Te amo, Death —susurró aferrándose al pecho del mayor._

_Habían pasado una noche maravillosa; sólo ellos dos y la luz de la luna._

_—__¿Cuánto? —interrogó, mirando hacía el techo._

_—__Lo suficiente para aceptar todos tus defectos y aun así creer que eres la persona perfecta —respondió antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de la persona que amaba._

* * *

><p>—¡Eres un idiota de verdad! —golpeó la tierra con uno de sus puños, desahogándose— La primera vez que te vi, honestamente, no pensé que ibas a ser tan importante para mí —murmuró, dejando de golpear la tierra mirando hacia la nada.<p>

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_Mu…_

_—__¿Sí? —levantó su vista, dejando de trabajar con la armadura, para mirar al italiano que se encontraba sentado en una silla del comedor mirándolo._

_—__Cuando te conocí, sentí que debía estar contigo siempre._

* * *

><p>—A pesar de que fueron pequeños momentos, siempre serán grandes recuerdos…<p>

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_Mu quiero que me prometas algo…_

_Era la noche antes de que los caballeros de bronce fueran a armar la batalla de las doce casas._

_—__Lo que sea —respondió._

_—__Prométeme que no olvidarás nuestras risas, nuestras bromas, nuestras conversaciones, nuestros planes, nuestras lágrimas, nuestros recuerdos, nuestras experiencias —suspiró y cerró sus azules ojos—. Prométeme que no me olvidarás._

* * *

><p>—¡Mu! —gritó una voz desde lejos, era Shaka.<p>

—¡Ya voy! —respondió tratando de que su voz no sonará cortada.

Volvió su mirada a la tumba.

—Vuelve… volvamos a ser amigos, volvamos a hablar todos los días —por cada palabra que era pronunciada se ponía de pie—, todas las noches, vuelve a contarme tus cosas, por más estúpidas que fueran, vuelve a escucharme, a aconsejarme, vuelve a hacerme sentir mejor, vuelve a alejarme el día… ¡VUELVE!

El gritó alarmo a Shaka, fue de inmediato a donde estaba Mu, tomándolo de los hombros se lo llevo hacia las doce casas.

_"__Fuimos eso que no se cuenta, que no se admite, pero que nunca se olvida"._

_"__Experiencias vividas, jamás contadas, sólo gozadas y en silencio guardadas"._

* * *

><p><em>—¿Por qué me quieres tanto? —preguntó Mu entre besos.<em>

_—Si te vieras con mis ojos, quizá entenderías _—respondió el crustáceo, mirándolo con una sonrisa.__

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Fuimos el amor perfecto, en el momento equivocado"._

No tuvieron un final feliz, pero sonrieron todas las horas que pasaron.

Y sólo por eso, valió la pena.


End file.
